


Wet dreams

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Keith wants Krolia to try and fuck him in his sleep, so she does.





	Wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone incest, this is FICTION, if you don’t like this sort of thing then blacklist the tag and don’t read this. Thank you.
> 
> This was a prompt given to me in my tumblr, same username as on here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Krolia looked over her sons sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. He normally slept with blue at his side, but a few nights in the past week he had sent the wolf to sleep on the other side of the cave. Blue was obedient as always. The simple signal was an unspoken consent the two of them had come up with together. Keith had admitted to her that he had a bit of a kink for being fucked while he was asleep. He’d looked so cute when he had said it too, it was after one of the time anomalies, where Krolia had been concerned and angered when she saw a man using Keith in his sleep, to which Keith quickly explained the situation, fiddling and blushing as he did, glaring at the floor the whole time. The fact that he was shy to these things, his nervousness and his inability to meet her eye when talking about stuff like this was cute.

They had agreed that night that Keith made blue sleep on the other side of the cave were the nights that Keith had wanted to be used, Krolia had been holding out, keeping Keith in suspense. If she did it every time that Keith wanted it, it would take the surprise away from the situation. She wanted her son to be as happy as he could be, and would do anything to achieve that. As soon as they got closer he had become so needy, craving the physical touch she had failed to give him when he was young, now returning in more intimate and adult urges. She never had a problem with it, it was common in galran culture, especially among royalty, pure bloodlines and all. In some galra cultures it was even tradition for a Cubs mother to be his first, give him experience so he can prosper later with his future mate.

She stepped closer to Keith’s sleeping body, she had already stripped to make things easier. She turned Keith carefully onto his back, going slowly so she wouldn’t wake him. Her hand ran up Keith’s chest, finding the zipper for his blade suit. She pulled it down, watching pale skin appear slowly as the tight fabric parted. The technology of the suits were great, once the zipper was down the rest seemed to dissolve into a chest piece, which was easy to slip off Keith’s form, leaving him in just tight boxers.

She carefully straddled his hips, watching his face carefully to make sure he was still asleep before gently starting to rub her folds over Keith’s clothed cock. She was already quite wet, leaving a damp spot on Keith’s boxers. He could feel him slowly hardening under her touch, it wasn’t as fast as if he had been awake but that was all part of the fun.

Once she had gotten Keith to full mast she moved back so she could carefully pull down his boxers. She continued to rut against his cock, letting out a pleased but quiet hum as Keith’s length slipped between her folds to rub against her clit. She leaned over to kiss his neck gently, up to his unresponsive lips. Keith was so beautiful in his sleep, and even more so when she could tell that her pleasure was starting to affect his dreams. She reached down to carefully grab Keith’s length, guiding it so she could sink down onto it. The feeling was glorious as always, her son definitely had the gift his father had, it felt so familiar and new all at once.

Krolia began to gently rock her hips, lifting them slowly and dropping them gently. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep Keith asleep throughout the whole thing, but she hoped she could get this to last at least until he came.

Her hips moved a bit faster, a quiet moan leaving her lips, she ran her hands up Keith’s chest, settling there as her thumbs gently rubbed at the pink buds on his chest. She froze when Keith let out a soft moan, pausing to make sure he was still asleep. When she realized he had been moaning in his sleep she happily continued to fuck herself on Keith’s cock. She wanted him to feel good, to wake up in bliss.

“Mommy...” Keith moaned in his sleep, lashes fluttering softly as his breathing picked up.

Krolia slowed down slightly to keep him asleep, not wanting to stop completely. She would be lying if she said the moan, the name that Keith uttered didn’t send bolts of pleasure through her body, straight to her sex. On earth it oils have been called a mommy kink, but she wasn’t aware Keith had one until now. Either way it only turned her on more as she sped up again.

Keith was getting close, she could feel it, she could also see the pleasure slowly pulling him out of sleep, as his moans grew more frequent and his eyes moved frantically below their lids. She let out a somewhat louder moan, not being able to help it since she had hit her sweet spot, the noise was the final thing that pushed Keith over the edge into consciousness.

The boy below him was confused for a second before letting his head fall back as he moaned. “Mommy..I’m so close...” he moaned out, hands reaching up to grab and massage at her breasts.

“Come for me sweetie, it’s ok..” she whispered. She moved to hit the sweet spot in her again, making herself come, spasms wracking through her body, and her pussy throbbing around Keith’s cock.

“Mommy!” He screamed out, head falling back and hands squeezing. The added stimulation was enough to send Keith over the edge, coming hard as he thrust his hips up, pushing himself up into her as he came.

Once they both came down from their high, Krolia laid down, pulling Keith on top of her, still nestled in her folds. “Go back to sleep Keith.” She whispered.

“Thank you..” he whispered back.


End file.
